


Call for Soothes

by Krey9J



Series: One Royale Doctor by Krey [1]
Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boosting For Creators, Dialogue Heavy, Dr. John Flynn does not exist in the movies, Dr. John Flynn from 50s Darker book chap 17, Dr. John Flynn is British, Dr. John Flynn played by Hugh Dancy, Hannibal Extended Universe, Headcanon, Kinda fluff, M/M, One Royale Doctor, PLEASE PICK THEM UP I'M BEGGING, Please @ me on Tumblr or Twitter if you do anything, Please be free to add your work in collection, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, You know how charming Hugh's voice is, fic idea, fic prompt, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J
Summary: A prompt for anyone to develop. Featuring the rare pair One Royale Doctor. Le Chiffre made a phone call to Dr. John Flynn in the middle of night.HEADS UP: Krey9J and Time71091are different persons, we are sharing my (Krey9J's) account.





	Call for Soothes

**Author's Note:**

> See HC Master post for One Royale Doctor on  
> [Tumblr](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172312144890/updating-headcanonsideas-collection-for-the-rare)  
> See HC Thread for One Royale Doctor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KeithQuJones/status/972258871354916864?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> Please @ me for anything you do for this pairing, I'll add your work to Tumblr Master Post.  
> Please add your work to AO3 Collection.

“Hello, John.”

“Is there anything, Mr. —”

“Jean.”

Dr. Flynn chuckled. “Are we to switch to first name basis?”

“We’ve known each other well enough by now. Are you uncomfortable with it?”

“No, of course not. Just… you don’t strike me as someone that prefers using first names in professional relationships.”

A pause before Le Chiffre supplied. “Only when I feel secured enough.”

Dr. Fynn breathed. “Ok, Jean. How may I help you? And do you mind letting me know what time your place is as mine’s very late now.“

“Isn’t it evening in the States?”

“I’m not home. Got back to England for a couples of things. It’s midnight here.”

Le Chiffre widened his eyes, he was in Paris at this right moment. They were not across the Atlantic but only one English Channel apart.

“How long are you staying?"

"Three days."

Three days. Le Chiffre’s business should be done in the next 20 hours.

"We are close to each other, John, that I didn’t expect. I’m sorry for calling you in this hour. Good night."

"WAIT. We are close to each other? Where are you calling me from?."

"Paris.”

“Oh. Something must be on your mind for calling at such hour. Tell me."

"I believe you need your sleep…"

"Jean. I’m listening. Tell me."

”…“ - as Le Chiffre debated if he should continue, came John’s warm, throaty whisper:

"Please.”

“It’s nothing. I…don’t feel like sleeping. Nothing more. I sound like a kiddo, aren’t I."

"No such thing.” - the genuine tone of Dr. Flynn touched his ear.

Getting back from a mentally intense day of working through the deal, he came back to the hotel hiding his exhaustion. He poured himself two fingers for whiskey, the muscles of his left eye twitched under the touch of his middle and index fingers. His stomach rumbled but everything would only be tasteless to him, so no room service. He only want some rest, good rest, soothing rest.

Soothing. Does that remind him of Dr. Flynn’s low, charming, accented voice. Now, without admitting it, he was glad to have made the instinctive decision to call him. What they talked with each other, he didn’t register. He didn’t realize time passed until he opened his eye by sunlight dancing under his lashes and saw his phone blacked out. He felt good. Soothing.

Only 20 more hours needed him, then he knew precisely where to go to.

Le Chiffre regarded the last name in his phone log and got out of bed.

_ Call For Soothes, #OneRoyaleDoctor _


End file.
